Miśkowy sparring
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 7 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka: Chris: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce : Wielkim Powrocie Wawanakwy... znowu były spięcia i udawane przyjażnie , ale były też nowe strategie . Wyzwaniem była piłka nożna więc Woody doszedł do obozowiczów , a Gerold do Miśków . Niektórzy zaprezentowali się z dobrej strony , a inni z gorszej. Ostatecznie wygrali Obozowicze , a miśki musiały wypucować kuchnie Chefa :) . Została ich dwunastka . Kto wyleci następny? Jak Woody i Gerold odnajdą się w nowych zespołach? Czy będą ich wkurzać ? Odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania odnajdziecie w dzisiejszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wielkiego Powrotu Wawanakwy! (Intro) Obozowicze: (Dakota i Heather rozmawiały , Ezekiel siedział na boku , Justin się opalał na dworze , a Woody zaczepił Evę gdy ćwiczyła) '''Woody: '''Nieżle ci to idzie . masz niezłe muły '''Eva: '''Eeeeee....dzięki? '''Woody: '''Ja mam ledwo osły . OSŁY XD '''Eva(p.z.): Jak on się nie zamknie to mu jebne Woody(p.z.): Kurde! Szukam nowych kumpli w drużynie ale coś mi nie wychodzi (Ezekiel podeszedł do Dakoty i Heather) Ezekiel: '''No co tam u was? (Obie pokazały mu środkowy palec) '''Dakota(p.z.): Nie wiedziałam że z Heather może być taka dobra kumpela Heather(p.z.): Zaczna mi coraz bardziej ufać , trzeba przekonać do siebie tego nowego Justin(p.z.):Samey ostatnio ma mnie gdzieś , opale się i wszystkie będą na mnie leciały :) Miśki: (Wszyscy byli wykończeni pracą przy sprzątaniu) Sadie: '''Nie czuje rąk '''Amy: '''To przez ciebie ostatnio przegraliśmy , a ty się op#####lałaś (szturchneła Samey) '''Samey: '''Amy ma racje '''Sadie: '''CO?!!!! Mówiłam że nie umiem bronić '''Trent: '''Chyba wogóle grać '''Lilly: '''Ej! Wszyscy zawiniliśmy '''Gerold: '''Lilly ma racje '''Trent(p.z): Czy mi się wydaje czy ten karakan chce oberwać? Gerold(p.z.) Lilly to ładna laska. Chyba się zakochałem Samey(p.z.): Przez moje poczucie winy długo nie gadałam z Justinem :( . Musimy sobie wszystko kiedyś wyjaśnić Chris(p.m.) czas na wyzwanie! Zbierzcie się przed lasem Wyzwanie: (Wszyscy zauważyli w klatkach dwa niedżwiedzie , jednego śpiącego , a drugiego energicznego i chcącego wyjść z klatki) Dakota: '''Co to za miśki? '''Chris: '''To misie podszebne do dzisiejszego wyzwanie , musicie je w 2 godziny wytrenować '''Wszyscy: '''CO?! '''Heather(p.z.): Chyba... Justin(p.z.): go.... Amy(p.z.): Pojebało Woody(p.z.): Ale jazda! Chris: '''Ostatnio wygrali Obozowicze , więc mogą wybrać sobie zawodnika '''Eva: '''Energiczny szybciej go załatwi '''Justin: '''Zgadzam się '''Heather: '''Dobra '''Chris: '''No to go łapcie (Chef wypuścił go z klatki , a ten gdzieś pobiegł) '''Heather: '''Ekstra '''Woody: '''Chyba nie zostanie z nami na herbatkę xD '''Reszta: '''ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! '''Woody: '''Ale smutasy (Chef wypuścił też niedżwiedzia miśków , który ciagle spał) '''Trent: '''Ma ktoś coś żeby go obudzić? '''Gerold: '''Mam klakson (Pobiegł) Obozowicze: (Nigdzie nie mogli znależć Niedżwiedzia) '''Ezekiel: '''Taś taś '''Heather: '''Tak sie nie woła niedźwiedzia '''Ezekiel: '''To jak? '''Dakota: '''Niech robi co robi może go zwabi '''Eva: '''Przyniose mu coś do żarcia skoro mamy tylko dwie godziny Miśki: (Gerold użył klaksonu , niedżwiedż się wkurzył i go pobił rozwalając mu klakson) '''Trent(p.z.): To był przyjemny widok :) Amy: '''Skoro tak bije jak się go obudzi to trzeba go tak obudzić na walce '''Gerold: '''Mój klakson już się nie nada . Au! '''Samey: '''To poszukajmy czegoś jeszcze! (Poszli szukać) Obozowicze: (Eva przyniosła stek) '''Heather: '''Skąd go masz? Retrospekcja: '''Chef: '''Ach! mój stek (Wyjał stek z pieca , położył na stole i po coś poszedł , a Eva mu go podebrała) (Chef wrócił) '''Chef: '''Ku##a Wyzwanie: '''Eva: '''Nieważne '''Dakota: '''No to go zwabmy (Okazało się że misiek nadgryzł już troche steka , ale Eva go wzieła) '''Eva: '''Dostaniesz jak wygrasz walkę Miśki: (Amy znalazła gwizdek) '''Gerold: '''Spoko gwizdek '''Amy: '''Kiedys wkurzałam nim Samey Walka: (Niedźwiedż Obozowiczów stał w narożniku , a niedżwiedż Miśków spał w narożniku) '''Chris: '''Ale to będzie walka . No to start! Który misiek przytrzyma drugiego na glebie przez 10 sekund bądź pozbędzie się drugiego z ringu wygra! '''Eva: '''Dołóż mu dla steka! '''Sadie: '''Amy , no gwizdaj ! '''Amy: Ok (Gwizdneła i ich misiek wstał , ale i tak ten drugi był tak głodny że go pobił i Misiek Miśków uciekł z ringu) Chris: 'No prosze 1 Wygrali Obozowicze , znowu '''Obozowicze: '''Wooo! '('''Eva dała miśkowi steka) '''Chris: '''A miśki zapraszam na ceremonie :) '''Miśki: '''Eeeeeeewwww.... Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Amy(p.z.): Namówiłam ich przeciwko Sadie :) . Już po niej Trent(p.z.): Namówiłem ich przeciwko Geroldowi :) Narka Chris: 'Miśki witam was na pierwszej , a w przypadku Gerola szóstej ceremoni . Głosujcie ('Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Trent: Narka Lilly: Przykro mi Amy: Nara grubasie Samey; Przepraszam Sadie: Może w końcu wyleci Gerold: Chyba tak trzeba Chris: '''0 głosów mieli Trent , Lilly i Samey , 1 głos miała Amy '''Amy: '''Heh '''Chris: '''Zostali Gerold i Sadie , oboje mieliście kampanie przeciwko wam '''Gerold(p.z.): Kto porowadził przeciwko mnie kampanie? '''Chris: '''A do portu wstydu uda się ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... Sadie! Gerold - zostajesz '''Sadie: '''Wy! Nienawidze was! (Uciekła płacząc) '''Amy: '''Bidulka xD (Sadie odpłyneła) Zapowiedź następnego odcinka: '''Chris: '''I została ich jedenastka. Kto wyleci następny? Kto będzie kombinował ? Odlądajcie Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki